Two Weeks of Love
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: Olivia wakes up to find she’s no longer married to the love of her life... can she win back love or will he forever be lost to her? An Olitz Xmas story.


Something felt off. Olivia woke up out of her sleep, her heart was racing. She rises up and wraps her arms around herself. Something was wrong, her stomach felt like it had dropped. She looks around the room and she quickly remembers where she is. Her best friend Abby was getting married on Christmas eve. Abby and David had rented out a mansion in Vermont. She had come a week early with Abby and David to help them set everything up. Olivia grabs her cell phone Saturday December 17, 2017 it was 8:30 am. Olivia puts her phone down, rubs her hands together and she realizes something is missing.

A ring. Shouldn't she have one. Where's her ring? It all comes back to her now. She's married. Fitz! Olivia jumps out of bed. How could she have not noticed. Her ring was missing, she pulls back the covers and searches the bed but she can't find it. She goes to the closet to check her luggage but then she notices only her bag is in the closet. Her heart clenches. Where is Fitz? He couldn't have possibly left without saying goodbye. Something weird was going on.

Olivia rushes out in her pajamas to find Abby. Abby and David are downstairs cooking breakfast and being lovey dovey.

"Abby!...Abby!" Olivia calls out frantically.

"Downstiars Liv!" Abby shouts upstairs. Olivia runs down the staircase, the closer she gets the more dread she feels.

"Is liv running?" David laughs out loud , he wonders what has Olivia Pope in such a hurry.

"Abby, where is he?" Olivia whirls around the corner off the stairs into the kitchen.

"Woah woah, liv calm down." Abby sees Olivia's face and immediately becomes concerned "Liv hunny whats wrong?" she leaves David to finish cooking breakfast.

"Abby, where is he...where is Fitz?" Olivia is a little out of breath. David stops cooking and turns to look at them both. Abby looks at her best friend "Why are you looking for Fitz?"

Olivia becomes annoyed, "What?...what do you mean why...a wife can't look for her husband?"

Abby bucks her eyes "What! Wife? Who?"

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Abby stop playing. Where is my husband? Where is Fitz? I woke up this morning and I didn't even have my ring on and his bags are gone."

Abby turns around to David and he hunches his shoulders up as in "I don't know." Abby turns back to Olivia, "Liv, you are not married. Especially not to Fitz...You broke up with him years ago. You know he's coming here with his fiancé Mellie. Liv whats going on?"

* * *

"Ok..ok..explain it to me one more time."

"Abby!"

"I know.. I know, but just one more time Liv."

" Ok. Me and Fitz have been married for three years. We came in last night and had a fight because he got a call from work and was thinking about leaving for a few days. You came up to ask me to help decorate the tree and he went with David to get a drink.'' Olivia sat back on the couch and sighed. Abby reached out to her best friend.

"Abby I know this sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth.'' Olivia voiced cracked, and tears had started to fall.

Abby soothed her best friend as she cried in her arms. They had been best friends for over 15 years, if Olivia was acting this way then something must have happened. "But Liv, you have to think. How could this be possible? Maybe David is right , maybe it was just a dream."

Olivia head shot up, "Abigail , how could I have dreamt up three years? You were my Maid of honor at my wedding." Olivia is frustrated and she is tired of talking. "I think I'm gonna go back and lay in bed.. I feel so drained."

* * *

As Olivia lay in bed she feels her heart breaking. What the hell was going on? Where was Fitz, and who the hell was Mellie? Yesterday she was married to the love of her life and today her best friend tells her she was never married. 'Think...think Olivia...go over every detail from yesterday.'

 ** _They had flown over from D.C yesterday and picked up their rental SUV, they were going to be using while in Vermont. It was suppose to be a two week vacation, just family and friends for the wedding. Fitz had gotten a call as soon as they pulled up to the mansion. Olivia had gotten upset because Fitz had recently began putting work in front of everything. That's why she was so happy when he took the two weeks off. Fitzgerald Grant was a head surgeon at his family owned hospital. He works long and hard because he also takes care of the business side as well. Fitz is known to be the best surgeon in D.C, he's in very high demand. Olivia knows this but she also couldn't help but to feel like he is maybe taking on more than he can handle at the moment._**

 ** _"Why can't you let someone else do the surgery?" Olivia angrily starts to unpack her clothes._**

 ** _Fitz sighs, "Babe seriously! Are we really gonna fight about this? I can do this and be back 3 or 4 days tops!" Fitz was sitting on the bed watching his wife. She was angry, and he knew why. He honestly didn't want to leave her but he had a duty to uphold._**

 ** _"Two weeks ...I asked you for two weeks Fitzgerald. Just me , you and this beautiful ass place! But no. I can't even get that."_**

 ** _"How was I suppose to know an important politician was gonna need emergency surgery. Olivia. Olivia." he gets up and walks to her._**

 ** _"What!" she finally stops and faces towards him. He reaches out but she brushes him off. She quietly begins to speak "You have been really...really busy lately. I feel like I haven't seen my husband. You are dealing with a lot on your plate...I know that.. I get that work is important, but I am important too." her voice cracks._**

 ** _Knock knock knock_**

 ** _They were interrupted before Fitz could respond. "Come in," Olivia calls out. Abby opens the door, "Come help me decorate the christmas tree...and Fitz David said to meet him in the kitchen he has some new drink he wants you to try."_**

 ** _"We will be done in a sec." Olivia watched as Abby closed the door._**

 ** _"So were not gonna finish this conversation?" Fitz was annoyed Olivia clearly wasn't trying to understand where he was coming from. She knew how in demand he was._**

 ** _"Nope...maybe later...if you're not gone." Olivia walked over to the closet to change into something more comfortable._**

 ** _Once downstairs she found Abby digging through a box of ornaments. Abby had David set the tree up earlier and she had waited on Olivia to get in so they could decorate together. Abby looked up as Olivia walked over towards her. "Oh, hunny..whats wrong?" Olivia hugged Abby and the two started decorating as she told her about the argument her and Fitz just had._**

 ** _"Well Liv, if he leaves now maybe he can get back quicker." Abby spoke softly she could tell her friend was upset and she didn't want to upset her further._**

 ** _"Its not that I don't understand his work is important...its just that...lately I don't feel like a priority anymore Abbs." Olivia grabbed the last box of ornaments that they were going to hang from the box._**

 ** _"Now you know that man loves you with everything in him." Abby grabbed a few from the box and went to the other side of the tree._**

 ** _"I know that but he's not here with me right now...I just wanted us to get away for awhile you know." Olivia picks up a christmas angel and a christmas start and holds them in her hand while she admires their beauty. "What would my life be like if I wasn't married?"_**

 ** _Abby comes around the tree "Olivia, you don't mean that!" a look of horror on her face. Olivia places the two ornaments on the tree beside each other and turn to abby. "Of course not..I was just thinking what if." Olivia waves off nonchalantly. Abby throws her arm around Olivia, "you shouldn't say things like that...it might come back to haunt you...lets go crack open a bottle of wine and drink your worries away."_**

 ** _Olivia goes up to get ready for bed, Fitz is already in bed. She notices his back is turned away from her. Olivia goes to shower and crawls in bed. She checks her phone before laying down. It was exactly 11:59pm. Even though she hates going to bed mad, tomorrow they will talk and try to come to an understanding. She went to sleep and woke up missing a husband._**

* * *

Olivia gets up and checks the time. It was 6:30 pm, after going over yesterday over and over she still couldn't figure out what happened. She gets up, puts on warm clothes and heads downstairs. As she comes down from upstairs she sees the christmas tree is lit up. She smiles, its so beautiful, her and Abby did a great job decorating. She walks to the tree so she can admire it up close. She hears talking in the kitchen and before she turns around to head that way, some twinkling catches her eye. She walks closer to the tree and sees the two ornaments she placed side by side. Olivia smiles and touches them both, she knew they would look good together. And then it hits her, the ornaments. These were the exact two she had in her hand when she said "What would my life be like if I wasn't married?" Olivia shakes her head, 'No way...this can't be real.'

'Did I make a wish on these ornaments?'

She quickly grabs them again "Bring my husband back, give me my husband back." She looks around and almost felt foolish. She shakes her head again and place the two back where she first placed them.

door bell rings*

Abby walks around the corner , "Olivia could you get that its probably the pizza David ordered."

Olivia walks to the door, she opens the door and right then and there she decides she does believe in christmas wishes after all. It was Fitz. Fitz was standing in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi." he answered back, clearly a little shocked.

"Hello." a woman Olivia had never seen before popped in the doorway, her arm latched on to Fitz.

* * *

Hello loves! So I have been thinking about this for the past two days and I got to working on it today! An Olitz Christmas story! Yay! My very first one. There will be lots of love I promise lol so let me know what you think...xoxo Chaun


End file.
